


敏感处

by Aqua1105



Category: R15 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua1105/pseuds/Aqua1105





	敏感处

说起情侣，很多人都是认为是黏在一起并且周身冒着恋爱气息的那种人，但是呢，金和安莉洁就更胜一筹了。

他们最厉害的地方就在于，做出亲密动作就跟平日里一日三餐一样平常，就算有时候云雨过，还是当做一切都没有发生过的一样，把对方当做自己最珍惜的东西

这也就造就了他们天然而令别人羡慕的爱情，“我喜欢你，所以我想和你融合在一起嘛”

嗯，这番露骨的说辞看起来是有点不对劲，仿佛不符合他们两个人各自纯洁的人设一样，但你要相信我，他们每次做的时候，都是保持着欢悦而自然的心态的

“安莉洁，我想再来一次耶，可以吗？”

“唔…金喜欢我和我的身体，那就可以了。”

是的，正常情况下在做那些羞羞的事情的时候，总会，总会说那些海誓山盟，那些让人在这个时候降低理智从而无意识听进去的虚幻的话语，配合着曼妙的气氛，简直就是毒药。

但是金和安莉洁不同，他们两个人，能做到触碰到对方敏感部位，而肆无忌惮。

就拿上一次事情说吧。

“安莉洁，你冬天都是水手服，不冷吗？”金将安莉洁抱在胸口前，就像抱着一只软软的小兔子一样不肯撒手。

“不冷哒，我们…现在不是在被炉里吗？”安莉洁偏头看向金，墨绿色的眼眸中若有若无的透出一些疑惑

“这样啊，那我摸摸看？”金还是有点点担心，把手游离到安莉洁的大腿处

嗯，是温热的，不过……手感好好啊……滑滑的。

金又将手环绕着摸了一遍，在不知情的情况下……

“金……好痒啊，咯咯”安莉洁被摸到软肉，顿时就崩了

“啊抱歉抱歉，安莉洁实在是太可爱啦，我忍不住再摸了几下，嘿嘿”金挠着头，不好意思的笑了起来

“嗯嗯…”女孩子摇着头，“和金在一起，我很喜欢，我也很喜欢金呢……”

“安莉洁，我也喜欢你，最喜欢你啦～”

在房子里的被炉暖烘烘的，散发着情侣的甜蜜气息

“我想做了…可以吗，安莉洁？”

“嗯……”


End file.
